


Happily Never After

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Dubious Consent, Hurt, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual, Soulless Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is only told among those who knew the Winchesters. Or knew of them. It's a campfire story now. Some call it the greatest love story ever. And the biggest tragedy, something epic, Greek or Shakespearean even. Some things might be embellished when the story is told. But it's all them, how they lived, loved and died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Mekina wrote a lovely Soulless Sam fic called ingrained. I was inspired to write this after reading her story.
> 
> There is something very alluring about Sam not having a soul. But this story is not one of them. There are no happy endings, no redemption of anyone. This is a different soulless Sam.  
> Just the story of them Sam and Dean.

"Come on man, tell us the story..."

"Oh, for christ's sake, you've all heard it a fucking million times...." The older man rolled his eyes at his friends sitting around the bar. His blue eyes, once bright and vibrant, now dimmed a little living the life, his dark hair streaked with the white of many miles. But he smiled slightly, they promised to buy him drinks, so he gave in and began....

"It started in Lawrence, Kansas. Everyone knows that. The how and why they became hunters is well know too. But the real story of the brothers, is the tale of the love for each other, how they sacrificed and died came back, all for each other. Now their daddy, John, had always turned a blind eye to their relationship. He knew what was going on, it started early, heard tell, Sammy was only twelve when they became more than brothers. But John wanted his boys together with him, so he overlooked it. Some say, maybe that's why he was hard on Sam, why they fought each other tooth and nail. And when Sam ran off to Stanford, John thought that would be the end of it and they would grow out of it. John didn't know it, but Dean saw Sam as often as he could, taking jobs to be near him and they never really parted. So when John went missing, and Dean came and took Sam with him to find him, Sam really didn't hesitate to go. He had thought he loved that pretty blonde girl, and to some extent he did, but all Dean ever had to say was "Sammy" and he would go where ever Dean wanted."

The older hunter took a sip of his beer his friends had bought and did the shot that was sitting there too. Everyone like the way this older hunter told the story and everyone would come to him. They all wondered how he knew some of the details he did and the hunter community decided he must have been and long time friend of the Winchesters, but still, that he knew intimate details of the sexual relationship of Sam and Dean still has people wondering.

He continued " And so the story goes, the boys were together, Dean helped Sam through Jess's death, the hunted, the fucked (like bunnies) " the people around the bar chuckled " but mostly, the loved each other. And the the slippery slope of their lives began. Sam was killed in Cold Oak, Dean made the demon deal, spent time in hell for his Sam. Dean returned to a different Sam, one that betrayed Dean, and it took them along time to get passed that whole Ruby business. The apocalypse came and went. Sam went to Hell and returned without his soul"

The older hunter stopped, and looked at his audience. Everyone was silent. Those around the bar playing pool and what not stopped and gathered around for the rest of the story.

" The soulless Sam was manipulative, hard, and he tortured Dean mentally and physically for a few years until Dean couldn't take it anymore. But Dean was loyal to him always. Sammy came first, look out for his little brother, he wanted his brothers soul back, but no one was willing to help. Everyone told him that it wouldn't be worth it, Micheal and Lucifer were using Sam's soul as their only source of entertainment. He begged and pleaded with Castiel, even prayed to God....several times...they all told him the same thing, it wasn't worth bringing back"

The hunter took a long drink of his beer, finishing it and it was quickly replaced by another, with a shot, he smiled his thanks and continued. " I would see Sam and Dean from time to time. Sam had this smug, evil look on his face and it was shameful they way he treated Dean " the man almost whispered the next part " Dean was a beautiful man, green eyes,those green eyes, the creases around his eyes when he smiled. But when Sam came back, well, I don't think he ever really smiled again" He stopped again, he had to compose himself. The bar was eerily quiet. "After several months with Sam and no soul, Dean had had enough, he gave up hope. Sam as much told him he didn't want his soul back, and Dean would have to deal because Sam owned him now and Dean would do whatever Sam said whenever he wanted. So after another night of Sam humiliating Dean sexually, Sam had gone out for some dinner for them, Dean hastily packed his things and took off" When he was 3 states away he called Sam:

Dean, you know I can find you very easily, I don't sleep you know....

I know Sam, but we cannot be in the same room any more, I can't be in same room with you......it just hurts too much and you know it

I know that you belong to me Dean, you are mine to use as I see fit, I don't give two shits how you feel, you are my property. You promised to always take care of me Dean...

Sam you are way passed being taken care of....by anyone.....

I will find you Dean.....and it won't be pleasant for you....

Sam we are months passed pleasant......goodbye Sam..

The older hunter stopped again for a second " I remember that conversation as if it happened yesterday, he shook his head sadly   
One of the other asked " Well how do you know that was the exact conversation?  
The older hunter gets this question every time.  
He just smiled sadly at the question and went on " After a few months, Sam did find Dean on a hunt, they took care of the hunt, Sam dragged Dean back to his motel and had his way with him for two days until Dean could find a way to ditch him. The next time Sam found Dean he tied him up for three days and Dean barely able to walk or talk from lack of food and water and too much physical activity got away from Sam again, actually Dean had called an old friend and asked if he could help and so he did. This game of cat and mouse lasted almost two years. If Sam was not an abomination before, he became one during this time, every time he caught up with Dean it got worse."

He paused and drank his beer and downed the shot and continued while another shot was put quickly in place " The last time was in Lawrence, Kansas, where it all started. Sam had found him easily enough, Dean didn't try to hide where he was, he wanted Sam to come to him. They stood in Stuhl's Cemetery ....' Dean, you look like shit, what have you been doing to yourself?'

Dean did, he was a shell of himself, if he didn't know better he would say his soul was gone too. Which in part it was because Sam was his soul . His eyes were hollow and blank, thin and bony  
'what do you care?' Sam just shrugged 'I don't, but I expect you to look nice for me, I don't wanna be fucking someone that looks like a meth head'  
Sam was on him in an instant, Dean didn't fight back, he never did, after awhile it was futile, because if he fought back Sam would be all the harder on him.  
'Now it's time once again to show you who is the boss of you. Dean let Sam drag him off and it was two days again before Sam and Dean found themselves in the cemetery again.  
'Dean why are we here again?'  
'I wanted to see you one last time, Sammy, and I know that what ever I say to you now, will mean nothing to you, but maybe someday, you will appreciate it........  
I love you Sam, I always have and I always will, from the moment that mom let me hold you, I knew you would be mine forever. I could never let you go after that, no matter what, we would always come back to each other. I miss you Sam, miss you so much,' tears were streaming from Dean's face as he talked 'I knew it would be pointless to ever fight you on getting your soul back, so I never tried, maybe I should have,  
My Sammy was brilliant, funny, sweet, shy, truly my sunshine in this crap life we had, you are just a fucking godawful monster'  
Sam just laughed at him....'you're right Dean, I don't give a fuck about any of this....

Once again the blue eyed hunter paused and drank some of his beer, composing himself again " You never answered my question before. How is it that you know all this detail about them? I mean were you there?"

He looked up from his beer "In a way, I was there, I was always there, I knew everything......but it didn't help in the end. Should I continue?"  
Everyone nodded

"Dean had stopped crying and sniffed up the rest of his tears, and looked at Sam, 'I wanted to be here with you this one last time Sam' Sam stopped scoffing at him for a moment trying to understand just what the hell he was talking about, Dean was chanting something in Latin and then he stopped ' I cannot let you go on Sam, it's over, especially for you, and if you're gone, I am done, it's time'  
Sam felt the foul breath of a creature on the back of his neck, he turned and before he could do anything, the creature ripped open a hole in Sam's chest and pulled his heart out. Dean rushed over as Sam was dropping to the ground, and because it was instinct he fought the beast, but in the end, the beast fatally wounded Dean too while holding Sam's heart in his hand, Dean dropped next to Sam.

All eyes were on the blue eyed hunter " You see an Angel had given Dean the words to summon the thing to kill Sam, Dean told the Angel that he wanted the thing to kill him too, the Angel shook his head sadly at Dean 'You owe me this, I can't let Sam go on like this and I can't live like this anymore. You have to promise me that you will salt and burn us together when it's done.' The Angel promised. The Angel put the monster back where he came from.  
Dean crawled up on Sam's body covering the hole in his chest with his body, he cradled Sam's head in his hands, stroking his hair, mumbling all the pet names he used to call Sam, tears falling on Sam's cool pale face, he kissed his cold lips,'Sammy I love you Baby, we're gonna be together now, for always, just you and me......."as he breathed out that last word, his head fell on Sam's shoulder and he died The Angel wrapped them up, their hands joined, he salted and watched them burn and scattered their ashes."

The hunter stopped and wiped away the tears that fell. He hated tell this story,but he was well know for telling it. One of the hunters spoke up " You're the Angel aren't you?

He shook it head " No I am not that Angel " not anymore, he said to himself " So that was over 10years ago. And it is said that if you go out to the cemetery, every once in a while you can hear their names whispered on the breeze, calling to each other, and sometimes you can hear the Impala rumbling down the road. I've even heard people tell me that they've seen them, sitting on the Impala, smiling, staring at the stars, holding each others hand"

Everyone sat for awhile quietly, drifting back to their places in the bar, the hunter finished his beer and thanked everyone for the drinks and said his farewells. He looked up at the stars when he got outside and breathed deep, pulled up the collar on his overcoat and walked to his car.  
He stroked he hood as he walked by her and opened up the door, he cranked the engine and she purred just like he knew she would, Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven was just starting on the radio and the hunter eased her out of the parking lot and made his way on down the road.....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely and welcomed!!!


End file.
